


Biscooti Cookie

by Audrey4ever



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accent love, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Crack, Annoying voices, BK Joe guy isn't Ben, Biscooti, Biscotti has now been changed to Biscooti for the rest of time, Burger juice, Cameos from the Star Wars universe, Coffee & Cookie euphemisms abound, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dirty Talk, Domenico's coffee, Domenico's isn't serving BK Joe!, Donnie has an oral fixation, Donnie's biscooti is Rey's favorite cookie, F/M, Finding love again is a beautiful thing, Finger Sucking, Finger Touching, Flirting with a married man? More likely than you think, I hope you at least get a chuckle out of this, I named BK Joe guy Donny, I owe these two more sex, It ain't that serious, Krav Maga mention, LIEESSSSS, Man Purse, OOC Rey, Oh shit my first fanfic is actually a coffee shop au, Reflection, Rey finds out she does like to watch herself, Rey is a Kenobi, Rey is a barista, Rey is a batista, Rey is horny, Rey will get that biscooti, SNL BK Joe Ad sketch characters, Saturday Night Live - Freeform, Saturday Night Live sketch meets Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Modern Au, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, Sweet grandpa and neighbors want Rey happy, Thanks SNL, This guy won't shut up!, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Visits can be nice sometimes, Watch both sides of the road kids, Well that's a surprise, Widowed, lots of dirty talk, mirror, or is it?!, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/pseuds/Audrey4ever
Summary: Rey works at Domenico's Coffee Shop when a handsome gentleman comes in w/a flashy outfit and man purse. She serves him real happiness in a cup along with a biscooti. Or so she thinks!!! Will these two make a love connection despite the lies?!





	Biscooti Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts), [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [veemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemarie/gifts), [melvyn74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvyn74/gifts).



> This is pure crack. Just plain fun. Not at all meant to be taken seriously. A chuckle from this out of you is my only intention.  
> This was all from a challenge, inspired by SNL & posted to the CLGC that actually took off. Thank you ladies for joining in with the very first fics for most of us.It has been a ride! I wouldn't have taken the plunge if you all didn't jump wth me.
> 
> I dedicate it to:  
> The CL GC- you gals are always fun to be around! I stan everyone in that room! I can't believe you all agreed & went through with it! Em-thanks for waiting the week to publish your fic as we all played catch up. This has been a teeny bit nerve wracking, a bit frustrating, but overall a lot of fun! Love you all!
> 
> My wonderful betas and best friends Cat & Vanessa - that were the first ones to believe and encourage me in this fandom. Thank you for being there for me! All my love for you two always!
> 
> I literally couldn't have done this without everyone's encouragement! I have been blessed to have met you all. May you all receive many blessings in return!

                                                                        Biscooti cookie

…11:35 p.m. Saturday Night Live in an apartment in NY….

“Oh yeah…” he wasn’t looking at the mirror anymore as he continued his incessant yapping in that now mildly annoying accent in her ear “…Donny gonna give it to ya real good sweetheart. ” His warm breath made her shudder.

He had his lightly toasted robusta bean colored eyes pointed at the direction of his fingers in between her legs. His hands were strong but surprisingly soft for a practitioner of Krav Maga. As one was down below, the other gripped her torso and it steadily went up to lightly twist and pull a nipple from one of her “cookies” as he liked to call them.

He just kept spitting out one phrase after another “Next time you say my name it will be in a loud moan that everyone in Jersey will hear it! Not one of those low ones. I know how to tell the difference when a girl climaxes and when she’s faking it. You can’t pull the wool over my eyes sweetie. I’m guaranteeing an orgasm out of you. Several actually.”

Rey rolled her eyes from both annoyance and from the deft way his fingers stroked her folds-up and down, slowly, and quickly, taking his time teasing and rubbing her and always making sure to give a quick hello to her clit. Leaving her wanting nothing more but to feel those fingers finally go inside.

“Ohh baby you like that huh? I’m going to make you cum so hard, just by touching you like only I can. On this, the day after I opened the new Domeni-.”

That.was.it! She yanked at his gold chain.

“Will.You.Fuck _ing_.Shut.Up.Please?!!!” Rey just couldn’t hide her frustration any longer as she looked up at him with her own hazelnut eyes.

This may have interrupted his sentence but not his movements as he started using his index finger to move around and rub her exposed nub eliciting a small moan. She turned her head towards his neck and give him one good lick. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments to enjoy the warm sensation on his neck. He then proceeded to ever so slowly and gently enter her with just his middle finger. Right there, she knew she had never been with a man this good at finger play and likely never would again-if only she could get used to his form of dirty talk in bed!

“Alright, alright I-“ and as another low moan escaped her lips she placed her fingers in his mouth to shut him up and to grasp at him as the movements he made were getting her closer and closer to that first major orgasm of the night. She closed her eyes briefly at the enjoyment of his finger moving inside her at just the right pace to set her whole body tingling.

“Just shhh! Please! Be quiet and as much as IIIIII-“ she let out a short moan again. “As much as I’m really enjoying your playing around down there, please, just hold your tongue a bit.” He nodded, as she placed her other hand on top of his. “Just tell me what you like about me” she gasped “or how I make you feel if you really. Must. Talk. Otherwise your big biscotti isn’t going anywhere near me.” He nodded again.

“I like the way _you_ talk” he smiled, adorably so, which caused her to smile too. He kept kneading her breast and pulling at her nipple causing her to mewl and twist her body. Rubbing up against him she could feel his chest was as solid as a wall. 

“My name coming out of those plump little lips in that British accent makes me so hard! I just want to” his finger now was met with another inside while the thumb was encircling and tapping her coffee bean as she liked to call it. He got progressively faster “make you cum like crazy. You’re so fucking beautiful. I want you to come around me because you deserve to feel good. This makes you feel good doesn’t it baby? Huh? Makes you feel good when I touch you, when you see me touch you. You’re so tight and wet for me.” He looked at her in the mirror and found it hard to look away. His dorky smile, or the way her mouth opened in silent moans, the way he looked at her reflection made for a heightened experience.

As she started to pull away her fingers from his mouth, he slowed her down by sucking on them, leaving her surprised at how erotic it was to see and how good it felt. Moving those same fingers into his hair, she caught his ponytail and began to pull a bit as his fingers were reaching her g spot. His breath rasping at her ear and those skills with his fingers made her almost call his name then and there but it wasn’t until he asked her to that she finally was able to let go.

He grabbed her middle bun and gave it a yank. She let out a gasp that was more in pleasurable surprise than in pain. He pull her back and to the side so he could lick her neck in return.“Come for me Rey. Right now. Show me, show me that you want this. You want to feel real good. Show me that gorgeous body of yours shake from what I’m doing to ya. Come all around me so I can have a taste of your”

Almost there, one more word and she knew she would or she would be too turned off to continue and then his Krav Maga skills wouldn’t save him from her fury.

“...coffee.”

That was it, it was all she needed to hear. Gripping his ponytail she cried out “Dooonnnyyyyyy!!!”

Oh it was blissful, it was glorious, it was heavenly. She squeezed her eyes shut and he held on to her as waves of pleasure clenched around his fingers. As she was coming all over them he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

“That’s it baby, that’s what I wanted.” She felt so relaxed. He on the other hand, she could feel how hard he was on her backside. He took his time and slowly pulled out his fingers and took turns putting each one of them into his mouth. She just gazed at him with wonder as he sucked them.

“Mmm, nothing tastier than Jakku brew straight from the source.”

Rey just shook her head in defeat and let out a small laugh. He really liked to use his mouth, and if it was in any way as great at producing orgasms as his fingers were, she would gladly pay him another visit. She kept languidly pulling at his ponytail, using her other hand to grab onto his muscular thigh. As she looked at their naked forms in front of the mirror, both were on their knees in his king sized bed, his massive body behind her making her look like a shot next to this venti of a man, she couldn’t help but be grateful she had met him on her first day at work.

“Donny, I think it’s time I had a taste of your biscooti.”

…months ago…

“Ahhh grrrbuu” Chewie garbled as he was still enjoying his breakfast sandwich.

“Always smile & wish them a great day, noon, or night with real happiness in their cup! I know Chewie, I know!” Rey answered Chewie with the biggest smile she could come up with under the circumstances. Here she was, between her last semester at university and taking care of her sick and elderly grandpa Kenobi, a stressed out bundle of nerves going through the process of her first day on the job at Domenico’s Coffee Shop.

She finished eating her biscotti, dunking the last bit into her coffee. Too bad it wasn’t some hot guy’s biscotti going inside her.

Chewie had a soft spot for her but couldn’t push it either. She had to be on her best behavior for her friend &boss. No matter what, she knew she would be able to handle anything or anyone. She could do this.

…Or so she thought.

It was 12:45pm, the day was finally starting to slow down after the morning rush and now the lunch hour was winding down too. Finally, she could take her break and as soon as she was going to ask Chewie for it, in walked the tallest glass of water she had ever seen…with a, what was that? A small ponytail? That’s not the only thing that stuck out to her; jet black hair, eyes that reminded her of coffee beans, a sexy smirk that caused dimples to form on his cheeks.

She hoped she wasn’t blushing and kept as steady a face and legs as she possibly could as he walked over to the counter. His face was like a Grecian statue come to life. He was carrying what looked like a woman’s purse. Oh no, he must be waiting for a girlfriend or wife to show up soon. Still, she couldn’t help but take in the rest of him.

She could see a gold chain was on display as well as a bit of his pecs poking out from the first few buttons being left open from his red button down yellow circle patterned shirt he was wearing. Combined with the blue jacket and pants, it made for a bit of a loud choice for an outfit. It only was a representation of his equally loud voice she came to find out.

“How can Domenico’s help you today?” she put on her best smile. He may not dress to her liking but he was handsome as hell and wondered if she could take her break near this thick chunk of meat.

“Uhhhh”

He scratched the back of his head as he looked up at the menu. Now that he was up close she could smell his aftershave & cologne, mmm, spicy & woodsy. She wanted so badly to place a small lick of his neck. His order made her snap away from her thoughts.

“One espresso and a biscooti.”

Rey scrunched her face as she repeated what he just said”Bis-coo-ti?”

”Yeah, you know, the cookie. It’s this big” He demonstrated by raising both hands about 8 inches apart apart from each other.” It’s sweet and I-talian like me.”

Rey tried really hard not to imagine his bis-coo-ti,as he called it, in her mouth, to find out if it was true. Too late! Evidence of her failure coming out in the form of a quick blush spread across her cheeks. She cleared her throat, “Oh, right, right you mean biscotti.”

”Yeah biscooti!” He was close enough to see a bit of pink on her cheeks emphasized her cute freckles. This girl was sunshine in a cup and made him wish he had met her in another time for a taste.

“Will that be all?” she managed to ask with as neutral a face as she could muster.

“Hey, you’re British! What, are ya related to the Queen of England or somethin’? Whatcha doin’ being a batista around these parts?” He was a foot away from her. What was up with this his tone of voice being a little higher than usual for a now practically empty shop? His accent, though, was admittedly a bit cute…on the verge of annoying. But he had a goofy smile that made her melt.

“Ha ha yes, I’m from a small town outside of London and I came all the way over from the UK to be your ba-ris-ta” she made sure to emphasize the correct pronunciation with a genuine smile on her face. He was loud and now couldn’t even get her title right.

Her accent was hot and just imagining her yelling his name started to make his dingle tingle.“Oh now that’s funny, you better make a great drink, I don’t want you to deceive me and give me tea. I’ll be able to tell ya know.”

She gave him a slightly confused look but just processed the rest of his order and he in turn handed her his Domenico’s punch card to earn points towards coffee rewards. As she did so, he entered the credit card into the machine. “I’ll call you up when your order is ready Mr.?”

“Donatello, yeah, but you can call me Donny.” “Ok, Donny.” She gave him another small smile and he gave her one in return and then turned around to look for a seat. He placed the purse on the seat beside him and took out an ipad. She in turn started to prep his drink and food order.

“Donny, here’s your happiness in a cup.” She gave him a warm smile.

He stood up and as he took the cup from her hand, they accidentally grazed each others fingers. Something passed between them. It was too quick to be sure if it was anything other than the surprise of his touch. What she did know was that he was married. She saw the ring. Meaning only his wife would be getting laid by him tonight.

She finally was able to take her break when he got up from his seat and began walking towards the counter.

“Hey batista, what is this?” He pointed towards his cup.

“It’s the espresso you order-“

“Hahaha, no. This is isn’t Domenico’s. What are you trying to do? Make a fool out of me?”

Rey was now really confused. “Sir, you can not be serious. We only sell Domenico’s here. What else would we be trying to brew? I’m sorry, if the drink isn’t to your satisfaction, I’ll make you another one.”

He squinted his eyes and pointed his rather thick finger at her. “What if this is hot dog juice or burger juice again?! I want to see you make it this time. I don’t want any funny business.”

Rey desperately wanted to roll her eyes at this cute idiot but she needed this job.

Burger juice again? WTF?

She decided to be flirtacious to save her ass. She can’t be in trouble on her first day and this guy was the best thing to walk in all day. It wouldn’t have to go anywhere anyway as he was already taken. She took the cup and grazed his fingers and definitely felt something pass through them again. Her breathing hitched. He must have felt it too as he looked deep into her eyes and gulped. Taking the cup, she pressed it against her chest. “Sure sir, you are always more than welcome to watch.”

As she turned and started from scratch, he gave her body a quick glance. She wore a what looked like a long scarf tied held together with a leather belt around her waist and the hint of a white top underneath. She had divided her hair into three buns. How he would have liked to pull one and hear her gasp in ecstasy. As he lowered his gaze he noticed she had a perky ass that wouldn’t quit. How he would like to squeeze it while she was riding the biscooti.

Rey was sure to show every step and took the opportunity to prop up her butt as she reached for the beans, stroking the handles as seductively as possible and finally let out a small moan of satisfaction as she sniffed the espresso she had just poured into the cup. He wouldn’t have any cause for complaint now.

“Ok Donny, try it again.” She ended the sentence biting her lip.

He seemed to snap out of a daze and seemed to try to adjust his pants out of her sight but she still caught it. When he took the cup from her hand, this time their fingers lingered a little too long where they met before he took the cup to his lips. As much as she wanted to climb the man and enjoyed whatever this was, he was still married and his wife would be coming in any second. He gave her a small smile and took a sip.

It went away as soon as he finished.

“Ahhh, see this place is phony! This isn’t Domenico’s! You pervert! You are trying to use your beautiful smile and perfect ass, to hide that this is in fact BK Joe coffee!

Rey couldn’t take it anymore, she had had enough!

“You saw me make a new one from a new bag labeled Domenico’s! There was no way I could change it up on you!”

She went around the counter and pushed him. Ooh, he had a strong chest.

“And my ass, Donny, as perfect as it may be thanks to squats & pilates 3x a week at the Y, was not for you to comment on, but thanks all the same, nor was it to deceive you! Get out before I get my boss to throw you out!”

“Hahaha, no. I know whatcha you doin’! You can’t fool me! I’ll Krav Maga his ass if he puts his hands on me.”

Walking into the shop was a woman with bleached blonde hair with brown streaks, a white laced top, pearl necklace and tight capris with heels that only someone with money (or that of her husband’s) to spare could wear. With a smug look on her face she headed straight for Donny.

“Baby, I finally got out. Let’s head over to Mona’s so you can buy me my new shoes then over to Diana’s for that new diamond necklace, the old one is three carats too small.”

“Cecilia, honey, I can’t, not until this batista admits she is trying to swindle my money and is giving me lies in a cup!”

Rey was exhausted but still had some fight left in her and knew she could take on the blonde if she tried anything.

Cecilia eyed Rey up and down. “This little batista is trying to make you look like a fool? Oh ho ho ho, that ain’t happening on my watch.” She stepped in between Donny and Rey. “Listen little girl, you better get your manager out here. You won’t get away with anything. You ain’t nobody to be messing with my man. I know you want all of this” Cecilia raised one hand up and down Donny’s chest while the other one held his arm “to yourself but you ain’t charming your way out of this, ok missy.”

Rey took the deepest breath she could,“Listen lady, your husband is making a big fool of himself. You can’t possibly think our prestigious award winning coffee could come from Burger King. I will go back and get my boss-the actual owner of this great establishment. He will clear it up for you.” Getting sacked on her first day wasn’t going to happen when Chewie would see how stupid these two were being about this whole thing. He wasn’t in his office so she went back to the counter and told them she would check across the street to see if he was there. Donny pursed his lips and Cecilia huffed in annoyance. Rey checked both ways on the usually busy street and ran for the storage door. It was slightly opened.

“Chewie, I’m sorry to interru-“

What the hell?! As soon as she walked in she found Han & Chewie surrounded by bags of BK Joe and was placing Domenico’s coffee labels over them. Oh shit! Donny was right!

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Chewie! I have a customer freaking out on me telling me Domenico’s was BK Joe and here I am defending you when you were lying to me! What are you two doing?!”

“Rey, I’ll explain, the business wasn’t doing well and as much as I wanted to make a deal with the original coffee plantation, I couldn’t make it work within the relaunch budget. I still get about 40% of it with them but have to mix it up with Burger King’s supplier thanks to my connections with Kanjiklub. So far no one has noticed.”

“Until today Han! I should have known you would help Chewie like this. Ok, ok, ok for now how are we going to get rid of these two?”

“Hey,they are trying to make a run for it! Honey I’ll hold on to your purse if he tries to do anything. I know you will Krav Maga his ass. Stop trying to hide from us! You are not getting away with this.“

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Wait _, his_ purse?

“Baby, watch the cars!” Donny yelled after her.

Suddenly screeching & honking and a thud caused Han, Chewie and Rey to look at each other and run out the door.

Cecilia had the rejected cup of coffee splatter all over her white lace shirt but was ok.  
Donny was on the other side of the cars that almost crashed.

“You two! Are in so much trouble! This is a Vers-ace” Really? Rey thought, she didn’t even know how to pronounce Versace? Only these two would find each other.

As Cecilia started walking towards them she began yelling, “I am going to sue!! And I’m going to give you one star on Yelp!”

Rey, Han and Chewie were the only ones that noticed a truck was heading her way. Trying to warn her seemed futile as she kept yelling and walking towards them, pointing her finger at them. The truck honked but couldn’t break fast enough and hit Cecilia. The impact made her body fly into the air landing in the cold river.

Rey placed a hand over her open mouth and Chewie pulled her away from the scene. Donny yelled out Cecilia’s name and tried to climb the high fence separating the street from the river. Locals tried to help him but it was too late.

Everything was a blur the next couple of hours, days, and weeks.

After a thorough search, Cecilia’s body was eventually recovered. Donny wanted someone to blame besides the truck driver after he got off since it was truly an accident. Rey felt horrible and tried to do something, anything but he ignored her attempts at apology through the letters and phone calls she tried to get through to him. He did succeed in managing in securing an investigation into the coffee. Everything came out and Han & Chewie lost their licenses and had to close Domenico’s. They got out of the city and flew to Takodana, TX on his old jet the Millenium Falcon.

Rey had to find another job. No one hired her anywhere, her grandpa needed care and expenses were adding up. Her scholarship was still safe and she was able to graduate. She only took out minimal loans, but these forced her to move in with him. It wasn’t bad, he had a nurse visit and his place was one of the nicer areas and only the new tenants had to pay the high rent. There was a small gym and even a little back garden big enough for the residents to host small parties.

Finally, she found a job with Han’s old friend Lando, at where else, but in Cloud Street’s Burger King. She almost wanted to scream into the telephone when she heard where Han had secured her employment. Was this the universe’s idea of a big joke?

“Oh Rey, you are so young my dear, how I wish you could one day fall in love and have a family of your own. It’s so lonely at my age. I cherish every moment I have with you, but I miss my wife and your father. Your parents were so wrong in the way they treated you. But your smile will always be worth any trouble they gave me.”

He placed his old soft and wrinkled hand to wipe a tear away from her cheek. She held onto him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Perhaps you will get to know someone soon. I heard we got a new neighbor on the floor this week. He is a young widow, a bit funny looking to Mr.Yoda but Mrs. Leia stopped by the other day and mentioned that when she saw him he reminded her a bit of her son and found him a good looking fella. I’ll let the neighbors tell him about you. You know how much they care for you too.”

Rey could only give him a small smile and a shake of her head. She was so busy she always managed to miss the new neighbor as he was moving in. His need to see her happy always moved her.“We shall see.”

The small get together to welcome the newest member to the building was held that weekend. Rey decided to wear a cropped cream colored jacket with matching cream colored top, a tight grey skirt, leggings and brown booties. She wore her hair in three tight buns. Everyone talked about what a good looking man he was. She wanted to look cute just in case it was true. She really hoped it was true. She needed that biscooti and a girl was hungry. Heh funny, this was the first time in a while she had remembered wanting to taste Donny’s months back. Suddenly she heard someone ask for a beverage, Rey volunteered to hand out the drinks. With them she heard more and more descriptions.

One saw him work out at the gym early one morning and said his glistening pecs made her wish she was the towel he used to clean up but he would look great with her. Rey just gave her a small smile. Another one said he had such a funky almost loud sense of style. He met him when he found a purse in the garden, and checked for who it belonged to. Found mints, an old punch card for Domenico’s coffee, an ipad, a magnum sized condom, and an individually wrapped biscotti cookie when he finally found the i.d, he noticed the picture was of the new neighbor. He thought it may have belonged to his girlfriend and that’s when he discovered he was a widow. He only knew her for 6 weeks, met outside his Krav Maga class leaning on his brand new Porsche and bada bing bada boom thought it was true love and got married. She died about three months later. Rey tried to hide her nervousness when she asked Mr. Ackbar when this all took place. It was all 6 or so months ago.

“But Rey, I did mention about you.”

Oh no, no, no.

Another neighbor said he was so tall she would nickname him redwood and bet his dick was the size of a thick log. Rey’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head at that one. Again, she was mentioned to the new neighbor. As she handed out a cup to yet another neighbor, she mentioned he had magnificently dark black hair held back by a cute ponytail and of course that Rey came up in their conversation.

Rey started to laugh, this just couldn’t be impossible, the universe wasn’t that much of an arsehole.

“Hey, howya doin’? The party’s here! I brought food from the coffee shop I’m opening up next month. Some biscooties and original, legit, non-burger juice, Domenico’s coffee.”

In her shock, Rey dropped the tray. Donny and the rest of the neighbors turned to look at her. Donny and her locked eyes.

Her heart was beating too fast as if she had 5 espresso shots in a row! He started to walk over to her. He was wearing a white suit with a patterned black and gold button up shirt. The first few buttons were opened up and this one gave her a view of his gold chain on top of his tremendous chest. She remembered how rock solid it felt. His was wearing that ponytail. If only she could yank it. It had been months and after all they went through with still managed to make her feel unsteady. He met her on the floor as she started to pick up the cups. Their fingers brushed one another and that same spark shot up between them

“It’s you. The girl I heard so much about.”

“Look, I tried to tell you through letters and calls that I didn’t know it was fake. I really, really wish it wasn’t. You wouldn’t be here and you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She ran all the way to her apartment.

He chased after her. “Hey, you can’t just run away, I want to talk to you. I know, I know! I don’t, I swear this isn’t that. I mean it is in a way. Hold on!”

She slammed the door, but he just kept barking. Oh that voice again, why?! Why here?! Why now?! “Look, girl, I know it ain’t your fault. I had a chance to think over the events and talk to a therapist and my priest. Ok, that ain’t none of your business. I won’t bother you with all that. I just, forgiveness and moving on is my way of life. Ok. I want to start over someday if it’s ok with you. That’s why I bought Domenico’s. Why not, pay me a visit some time and we can re-introduce ourselves, start from scratch. I have a biscooti waiting for you whenever you do.

Rey wasn’t sure what to make out of all this. She hoped it wasn’t all an act. But this guy was so obsessed with not being lied to, she had to assume he wouldn’t act like a phony himself.

She heard him walk away. Even if she wanted to avoid him, he lived in the only other apartment on that floor. Perhaps getting to know him wouldn’t be so bad. Perhaps she would take him up on that offer for a visit sometime.


End file.
